1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet music creation method and image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a sheet music processing method and image processing apparatus for analyzing image data of sheet music input from an image input device such as a scanner or multifunctional peripheral, and changing the display form of part of the sheet music in accordance with the analysis result.
2. Description of the Related Art
As low-cost scanner devices become available, an original can be easily scanned and converted into digital data even at home. Inkjet printers have been developed as printing apparatuses, and even a multifunctional peripheral called a multi-function printer capable of not only printing but also scanning images has become popular. A user can use a scanner device and printer device to easily copy his originals and contents at home.
An example of content which enhances user convenience when copied or printed is sheet music. Sheet music expresses music using notes, rests, musical signs, and the like. Sheet music has several notations such as staff notation and tablature. In principal, sheet music is often expressed in black. Especially for a beginner, the readability of sheet music is poor, and it is difficult to read melodies. To solve this problem, there is disclosed a method of changing the colors or shapes of musical signs, notes, and the like to improve readability. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-311543 discloses a method of coloring and expressing notes in colors assigned to respective scales, and a method of writing arrows on sheet music. Japanese Paten Laid-Open No. 07-304245 discloses a method of coloring and expressing musical signs regarding the tempo and dynamics of a performance and the like, or the background of musical signs in a color different from the color of notes.